Siempre Te Encontraré (Delena)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: /Post 6x14/ Elena y Damon se habían enfrentado a lo largo de su vida a distintos problemas y fantasmas del pasado pero ahora, estaban juntos, luchaban uno al lado del otro, ¿podrían así acabar con toda esa oscuridad? ¿podría el amor que sentían superar todas esas barreras? ¿muerte? ¿viajeros? ¿universo? ¿compulsión? "Siempre encontraré el camino de vuelta a ti"


**Título: **Soulmate

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings:** Damon Salvatore &amp; Elena Gilbert

**Argumento: **Elena y Damon se habían enfrentado a lo largo de su vida a distintos problemas y fantasmas del pasado pero ahora, estaban juntos, luchaban uno al lado del otro, ¿podrían así acabar con toda esa oscuridad? ¿podría el amor que sentían superar todas esas barreras? ¿muerte? ¿viajeros? ¿universo? ¿compulsión? "Siempre encontraré el camino de vuelta a ti"

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

Este fic participa del _Reto Especial San Valentín: Love or Bites? del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"_

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Soulmate.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida era demasiado corta.

Desde la muerte de mi madre lo supe, no podía malgastar mi tiempo en estupideces insignificantes, tenía que hacer aquello que me gustara, estuviese o no de acuerdo padre y la sociedad entera. Simplemente, en mi cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de desperdiciar un segundo más, por eso, cuando conocí a Katherine lo supe, tenía que estar allí, junto a Stefan, luchando por una familia estructurada -mi relación con mi hermano- y por ella, porque por primera vez alguien captaba todos mis sentidos, por una vez mi cabeza se centraba en algo diferente que enfrentarme a padre o a mi hermano, ahí estaba, una imagen angelical, rozando la perfección, la belleza de una diosa en un ser humano.

Por supuesto, me equivoqué. La quería con locura, aún sabiendo la clase de monstruo que era -en realidad no lo sabía, tardé en darme cuenta que siendo o no vampiro ella era realmente un monstruo con rostro de ángel- luché por ella, morí por ella.

¿O fue por mi hermano? ¿por la situación tan cruel que se vivía en el pueblo?

No importaba. Porque unos ciento cincuenta años después volvería a morir, no por una mujer, no, sino por él, por Stefan y por mi familia, aquella familia que nunca tuve.

¿De qué ha servido morir, volver a la vida, morir otra vez, y de nuevo estar aquí? ¿para volver a perder a más gente? No hablo de Elena, aunque quisiera nunca la perdería, porque siempre estaría ahí, clavada en mi corazón. Hablaba de todas aquellas personas que se habían ganado en mi corazón un hueco, casi sin darme cuenta.

Liz.

Sentí una presión muy familiar, volví a la realidad encontrándome de nuevo en esa maldita habitación de hospital, lo único que se oía eran los sollozos de Caroline, abrazada al cuerpo de su madre, miré a mi derecha, para poder encontrarme a una Elena destrozada, abrazada a mi. Sonreí, lo intenté. Elena siempre conseguía sacarme de mi propio agujero negro de autodestrucción incluso sin darse cuenta de ello, pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros y dejé que hundiera su rostro en mi.

¿Qué haría sin ella?

Elena me había olvidado porque no podía vivir una vida eterna sin mi, la odié por ello, por tomar una decisión tan estúpida, pero ahora que miro el cuerpo inerte de Liz, como Caroline se aferra a Stefan y a su madre como único salvavidas me pongo a pensar en la posibilidad de un mundo sin Elena, sin su sonrisa, su mirada, sus ojos, sus labios, sus indirrectas, sus locuras. Me tomo el segundo de pensarlo y me doy cuenta, que duele muchísimo, ¿sería capaz de aferrarme a lo bueno para seguir adelante? siempre lo echo, pero, ¿podría hacerlo sin mi alma gemela?

Alma gemela.

Irónico. En mi vida hubiese pensado que llamaría a alguien "alma gemela" pero ahí estaba, tan natural como pedir un vaso de agua o sonreír como modo de saludo. Elena era mucho más que eso, más que mi alma gemela, era parte de mi, ambos nos completábamos, nos necesitábamos para seguir adelante. Estaba mal, depender de alguien pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa cuando decides entregar tu vida a la persona que tienes a tu lado? que te arriesgas a que si un día la pierdes, tu vida tardará en tener sentido.

Una vida eterna, ni más ni menos.

Elena se apartó de mi unos centímetros, la miré, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de la intensidad de mi mirada, estaba demasiado absorta mirando a mi hermano y a Caroline. Hice lo mismo, para ver que había captado toda su atención, incluso como para parar de llorar.

Los miré. Estaban abrazados -como siempre- Stefan acariciaba su espalda mientras murmuraba algo inaudible, tal vez alguna palabra de aliento. Nada fuera de lo natural en ellos. Es decir, son los no tan mejores amigos del mundo, ¿qué esperaba ver?

\- Damon. -susurró aún pendiente de la pareja.- ¿Por qué?

La miré sin saber como responder a su pregunta, ¿por qué, qué?

\- Tengo... -se mordió el labio, seguramente para retener un sollozo.- Tengo miedo, ¿es siempre así? perder a la gente, ver como todo el mundo...

\- Oh. Cariño. -la abracé, no sabía si era lo correcto o era mejor hablar detenidamente de lo que quería decirme, pero la verdad es que yo no me veía con fuerzas para poder hablar sin estallar en cualquier momento, alguien debía mantener la compostura, estaba claro que ese alguien debía ser yo, porque si por un momento tenía la esperanza de que Donovan o Stefan se mantuvieran firme, la perdí hace rato, podía oír perfectamente el corazón del quaterback, también podía sentir como mi hermano iba a acabar dejándose llevar por Caroline. Debía mantenerme firme.

Llegamos a casa bien entrada la noche, todos parecíamos zombies, Caroline se aferraba a Stefan con demasiada fuerza, casi podía oler la sangre de mi hermano, Elena se mantenía a mi lado, con sus dedos enlazados a los míos, ni había fuerza, ni ningún acto desesperado pero aún así, tenerla a mi lado hacía que todo tomase un color diferente. Se lo agradecía, porque si no estuviese a mi lado en estos momentos me veía haciendo una locura.

\- Chicos. -me enfrenté a la pareja, incluyendo también a Elena.- Me largo a dormir, lo necesito.

Caroline asintió.

\- Nosotros vamos a quedarnos a tomarnos algo. -habló Stefan, tirando de la rubia hacia el pasillo, seguramente irían a la biblioteca.

Me puse manos a la obra, ni quería discutir con Elena ni tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuese yo en una cama durmiendo la mona.

Me siguió.

\- ¿Estás bien? -parada en el umbral de la habitación me miraba como si estuviese a punto de romper en miles de pedazo, ¿es qué no me conocía? no era Stefan, ni Caroline ni nadie por el estilo, no iba a ponerme a llorar porque me lo dijese.

Me encogí de hombros y empecé a desnudarme, haber si cogía la indirrecta.

Pero claro. Es Elena Gilbert, no iba a irse hasta salirse con la suya, ¿por qué intentaba joderlo todo? estábamos bien y yo aquí comportándome como un neandertal. Suspiré.

\- Estoy bien, a mi manera.

\- No quieres hablar, lo pillo. -levantó las manos en señal de rendición.- Pero, ¿puedo... quedarme?

\- ¿No quieres hablar? -frunció el ceño.- Digo, abajo estarán hablando.

\- Oh. -asintió al comprender, miró hacia la puerta, como si estuviese sopesando esa posibilidad, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- Creo que bajar ahí, sería algo incómodo. Estaría todo el rato distraída, pensando en lo estúpida que habría sido por dejarte solo. Cuando podríamos estar... abrazados, durmiendo o lo que sea.

\- ¿Quieres...?

\- Te quiero. -se puso roja en cero coma.- Te quiero hacer compañía. Quiero.

\- Déjalo, déjalo, vas a empeorarlo. -solté una carcajada y la tomé del brazo con velocidad vampírica temiendo que saliera corriendo en cualquier momento.- Lena.

\- ¿Qué? -tragó saliva ruidosamente, estábamos demasiado cerca, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme, pensar que hacía unas semanas esto sería un imposible, que Elena nunca más estaría así, a punto de derretirse entre mis brazos, hacía que todo esto fuese aún más real.- Damon...

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, parpadeé para hacerla desaparecer, estaba claro, que había sido un día con demasiadas emociones.

\- No tienes que ocultarte. -susurró como si se tratase de un secreto, intenté apartarme pero ahora era su turno para retenerme con fuerza.- Damon, tal vez no recuerde nuestro pasado, no de la forma correcta, pero sé, me jugaría mi vida, que ocultas tus emociones, dejando que te destruyan poco a poco. Dios, no estás solo. Nunca más.

"Nunca más"

\- Elena, estamos solos en este mundo. Es cuestión de tiempo. -sonrío queriendo quitarle importancia a toda esta mierda, pero no parece estar conforme con ello.- Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Lena, me borraste para no sufrir más, ¿cuántas veces necesitas que muera para darte cuenta que lo mejor es no esperar un "para siempre"?

\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? No me jodas, Damon. -me dio un empujón.- No pienso concentirte que digas eso, no te va a pasar.

\- Pero podría, perfectamente.

\- Si nos ponemos a pensar en lo que pasará, entonces es cuando viviremos amargados. No pienso perder la oportunidad de estar junto a ti porque haya una posibilidad entre un millón de que mañana te pase algo o me pase a mi.

\- Elena, no voy a seguir discutiendo. Mañana será diferente, solo necesito descansar.

\- Ese es el problema. -se puso a mi lado.- Que si espero a mañana, toda esta mierda se habrá calmado y tu no volverás a pensar igual. Tienes que desahogarte.

Sopesé la idea un momento. Elena tenía razón, mañana estaría más calmado y no pensaría igual, era por eso por lo que buscaba dormir un rato, para librarme de mis demonios, pero se veía a una legua que de aquí no se iba a mover hasta conseguir lo que se proponía, hacer de esta noche una sección.

Me acerqué a ella, pegué mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Esta era la mejor terapia, la única que valía la pena, antes de que pudiese pronunciar queja atrapé sus labios con fuerza, aprisioné su cuerpo contra el mío y la lancé con fuerza contra la cama, soltó una exclamación pero no le presté atención, era una vampira, no iba a matarla.

Durante lo que me pareció una eternidad besé, acaricié, mordisquée cada parte de su cuerpo. Devoré hasta el último pedazo de piel, hasta que me hundí en su interior.

\- Eres maravillosa. -susurré al ver que estaba demasiado callada y quieta, me sonreía, estaba excitada pero sabía que también estaba cabreada. Acababa de usarla de distintas formas, me sentí la peor persona del mundo.- Mierda. -susurré contra su cuello.- Lo siento.

\- ¿No vas a continuar? Porque aunque quiera matarte. No vas a dejarme a medias, ¿o si?

Solté una carcajada y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Sin salirme de su interior, cerré los ojos e hice la mayor locura de mi vida.

Dejar que viese mi corazón. Al completo.

Los vampiros tenemos la capacidad de manipular la mente humana, pero también somos capaces de comunicarnos, conectarnos con otras personas, pero con vampiros es algo mucho más complicado y especial, porque para poder entrar o conectar una mente vampira con otra, necesitamos el consentimiento del otro y una conexión que muy pocos consiguen, he temido durante mucho tiempo hacer esta estupidez por varias cosas, porque mostrar tu corazón era como permitir que te destruyeran, pero no solo por eso -que ya es suficiente.- sino también porque temía que mi conexión con Elena no fuese tan fuerte como imaginaba.

Pero ahí estaba, mientras le hacía el amor muy dulcemente intentaba despejar mi mente para que ella tuviese acceso al completo, ¿funcionaría? ¿me destruiría en mil pedazos?

Podía sentir como cada recuerdo, sentimiento, momento de mi vida me enviaba diversas descargas por todo mi cuerpo, Elena estaba accediendo a mi vida, a mi corazón con una facilidad que casi dolía. Caí rendido, ambos estallamos en mil pedazos y en un completo silencio permanecimos unidos, no sabía porque estaba callada, pero casi lo prefería, porque la otra alternativa podía ser peor que lo que estábamos viviendo.

\- Damon. -susurró y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando, sus ojos café brillaban con un dolor impropio de ella, me estiré y acuné su rostro, repartiendo pequeños besos y pidiendo disculpas, ¿desde cuando era tan tonto? ese era el efecto que Elena tenía en mi, me rompía y me hacía sentir pequeño, frágil.- Shh, Damon.

Me rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándome, impidiéndome ver su rostro, pero lo que ella no sabía es que no necesitaba ver su rostro, su mirada para saber cuanto le había afectado ver toda mi vida desde mi perspectiva, incluyendo ahí nuestros recuerdos.

¡Mierda!

¡MALDITA SEA!

\- Elena... ¡Elena! -me aparté como pude, la chica se cubrió con su cabello, pero a mi no me engañaba le había dolido, muchísimo ver todo lo que había perdido.- Lo siento, lo siento, nena. Mírame, no era mi intención.

Negó con la cabeza. Oí un sollozo.

\- Lena.

\- No pasa nada. Damon. -sorbió por la nariz.- Es que aún me afecta... lo de Liz. Muchísimo.

\- No quería, no era.

\- No pasa nada, te digo. -me enfrentó, sus ojos normalmente llenos de vida estaban cubiertos por un dolor y una oscuridad que solo había visto en una persona, en mi, cada vez que me miro en el espejo después de una pesadilla veo ese dolor, odio esto.

\- Elena, no quería hacerte esto. Cariño. -me siento en la cama e intento acercarla a mi.- Solo quería enseñarte...

\- Lo que querías mostrarme era tu corazón. -sonríe, por primera vez en un buen rato la sonrisa alcanza sus ojos, me relajo notablemente.- Solo me sorprendió. Tanto amor, dolor... Damon.

\- No digas nada. -negué con la cabeza lo que menos quería era que Elena confundiese todo para que después se arrepintiera, me di la vuelta dispuesto a dormirme o por lo menos fingirlo.

\- ¿Me puedes escuchar de una maldita vez, Salvatore?

Me hice el loco durante unos segundos. Oí como salía de la cama, si quería irse abajo o a dormir en otra habitación pues mucho mejor así no tenía que lidiar con una confesión sin sentido.

\- Sé lo que piensas. -comentó desde la puerta, rodé los ojos.

\- Elena ver mi mente no te da ningún poder sobre mis pensamientos. Esto no es Crepúsculo. -me lanzó una mirada asesina justo cuando me giré para enfrentarla.- Es la verdad.

\- No necesito super poderes ni cosas raras para saber lo que estás pensando. -se cruzó de brazos.- No tengo ningún derecho, no después de borrar nuestra vista, pero, tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre lo que siento o dejo de sentir, aunque parezca estúpido... siempre encuentro el camino a tu lado. Te lo dije.

\- Que bonito. -rodé los ojos y tomé un cojín para lanzárselo.

\- Hablo en serio.

Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama. Cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que realizaba alteraba una parte de mi, podía sentir que en cualquier momento mi corazón iba a salir disparado por mi boca.

Tragué duro.

\- Damon, no importa si soy humana o no, si tengo recuerdos o si simplemente paso o no una eternidad a tu lado. No importa el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni la vida que estemos viviendo porque siempre estaré enamorada de ti. Porque eres... mi vida, Damon. Eres mi luz.

Me quedé callado. Procesando cada palabra con una lentitud casi dolorosa.

\- No te vayas a atrever a decir que te he robado las frases, porque las siento tan reales como... esto.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y las posó en el lugar donde estaría su corazón.

\- Me siento viva, gracias a ti. Has tenido que morir para darte cuenta, de que no concibo un mundo sin ti. Y yo he tenido que adentrarme en tu corazón para arriesgarlo todo, porque sé que si te digo que te amo, no va a sonar falso. Nunca más.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- ¿Alguna vez he dejado de hacerlo? río divertido.- La compulsión no afecta a los sentimientos, solo a las circunstancias, tu has conseguido que aleje todo ese dolor falso o no, para poder oír lo que dice mi corazón, y ¿sabes lo que dice? Que me deje de gilipolleces y que volvamos al punto donde lo dejamos.

\- ¿Y cual es ese punto según tu corazón? -bromeó, pero se ve a una legua que no estoy para bromas, que mi corazón, todo está en juego.

\- Donde tu y yo luchamos juntos. Donde siempre sobrevivimos a todo. -se encogió de hombros, pero la verdad es que todo lo que había dicho había cambiado la perspectiva de ese día de mierda para convertirlo en un antes y un después. Con Elena si creía en una eternidad, en una segunda oportunidad, porque gracias a ella había recuperado mi relación con mi hermano, habíamos acabado con toda esa oscuridad que nos perseguía y habíamos conseguido llegar hasta aquí, hasta lo que se nos presenta como un futuro, nunca pensé que estos últimos años fuesen los años más importantes de mi larga vida.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese esperado otros 145 años para volver a Mystic Falls?

Pues que aún seguiría atado por esas cadenas invisibles que me atraían poco a poco a una oscuridad sin salida. Destino o universo, realmente no tenía importancia, porque nosotros dos, juntos, lucharíamos contra todo, si habíamos vencido a la muerte, al hechizo de los viajeros y a la compulsión, ¿qué podría detenernos?

Nada.

**FIN.**


End file.
